1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a crimp-style terminal, and in particular to an improvement in a crimp-style terminal which is used when the other terminals are piled thereon and they are fixed to a bar of an electrical source together by a screw, and which can prevent rotations of the terminals about the bar when screwed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when a crimp-style terminal to which a wire is connected is fixed to an electrical connection such as a bar of an electric source with a screw, the screwing operation was conducted by grasping the wire with one hand in order to prevent a rotation of the terminal and screwing the screw with the other hand. Therefore, the fixing operation of the terminal was very troublesome.
In addition, in the conventional crimp-style terminal, there is a disadvantage that a rotation of the terminal with respect to the bar on the screw axis is liable to be caused easily by an unexpected external force acting on the wire of the terminal or a dead weight of the wire applying to the terminal after the terminal is fixed to the bar with the screw. Once the rotation is caused, the wiring direction of the wire is disordered and the wire is departed from a distributing area of it. Further, there is a risk that the screw will be loosened.
These disadvantages are also caused when the other terminal is piled on the crimp-style terminal and they are fixed to an electrical connection such as a bar of an electrical source together by a screw.